the secret life of Samantha Puckett
by hihivani
Summary: This story is my version of Sam Puckett's life and who she is in my mind. It's a seddie story. Hope you like it.
1. This is me

**AN: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. I don't own anything. If there are spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry and let me know about it. I am from Austria, so my English isn't perfect at all. Update!**

My name is Samantha Puckett and you may know me from a webshow called iCarly. I'm 15 years old and you could say I'm a tomboy.

At least all my friends know me like that.

But actually, I'm a normal teenage girl, but if I'm in school or with Carly and Freddie, I'm the tomboy everybody knows. But there's another thing that my friends don't know about me: They think I live in Seattle, but that isn't right.

I live in a small village 30 miles away from Seattle. This is why I stay at Carly's all the time. It is annoying to go that far every day. And you might wonder why I live out there. Well my parents are from Austria. They moved to the US one month after my birth and are used to living in a small village. They don't like big cities like Seattle.

And although I have a great relationship with my parents, good grades and great friends, I still don't like my life.

See, there is our technical producer Freddie. I always pick on him and stuff but I just do that to hide my feelings for him. Yeah, you heard right. I Sam Puckett, am in love with Freddie Benson. But I am 200 percent sure that he doesn't love me back. He hates me and he's in love with my best friend Carly.

Carly is my best friend, no doubt, but I am always second to her. I'm just the mean girl who's her best friend.

And sometimes, I hate her for being her perfect self. She can have everything she wants and every guy she wants. I haven't even had one boyfriend and she had several, even Freddie. I had "boyfriends" too, but I paid them to pretend to be my boyfriend, so you can't count that.

After I realized that, I tried more and more to be as different as Carly as possible. Well, now that I have introduced me to you, let's start with the story, shall we?

**I hope you liked it. My next chapter will be up asap.**


	2. Breakdown

**AN: I'm so terribly sorry that it took me over a year to continue this story, but I just didn't feel like writing. I had a massive writers block along with a few personal problems but I really hope I can update more regularly now. **

It was raining again in Seattle. I slowly walked through the streets to Carly's. More rain started to pour down on me and when I finally arrived at Carly's apartment building, I was soaking wet. I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the 8th floor.

I really hoped that Freddie wouldn't be there, but luck wasn't on my side, as always. "Hey Carly, hey Fredifer!" "Hey Sam", they said in unison, which just painfully reminded me of their perfect relationship, even if they were just friends at the moment.

Freddie must have noticed the sad look in my eyes: "Are you ok Sam?" "Yeah Frednub I am, care about your own problems." And of course Carly being as perfect as ever had to step in: "Sam, don't be so mean to Freddie. He's only worried about you and so am I."

"Nothing's wrong with me, okay?", I yelled loudly. They were shocked about my sudden outburst and I used the time in which they recovered from their shock to walk to the fridge and look for bacon but I couldn't find any and so I had to ask Carly: "Hey, where's all the bacon?" She just replied in an annoyed tone:" You ate it all and we're not going to buy you food anymore. Spencer and I think we've spent enough money on your food obsession and you never even thank us for feeding you. And since I'm already telling you what bothers me about you, I can also add that you don't even care about Freddie's and my feelings and that has to stop as well as your lazyness."

After her confession I could feel the tears in my eyes so I started running as fast as I could. I didn't want them to see me cry, to give them the satisfaction of finally being able to break me. I went home and locked myself in my room. I buried my body underneath my blankets as heavy sobs started to wreck my body.

I must've been crying for hours because when I looked out of the window it was dark and a heavy storm was raging outside. I was still so upset with how they treated me and that Freddie didn't even run after me, but I should've known that he never would care about me.


	3. Emotionless

**AN: Yay for a new chapter! :D I really hope you like it and feel free to review :))**

I woke up in the morning feeling drained of all emotions. It was barely 5 am but I decided to get up and get ready for school anyway, because sleep wouldn't come to me, no matter how hard I tried. I trudged into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. What I saw there should have shocked me, but I was way too used to seeing just an ugly girl with tear tracks down her face and a forlorn look in her eyes. After splashing my face with cold water, I went into the shower and then got dressed. I decided to wear just a plain black shirt with simple dark wash jeans. I didn't even bother to do my hair, I just pulled it up into a messy bun.

School passed by in a blur. I avoided Carly and Freddie at all costs which seemed to work out really well, that was, until the last bell rang. Just as I was about to leave the building, I saw them both huddled into a corner, hugging each other tightly. My eyes started to fill with tears again and I let out a loud sob. They didn't even notice, they just started talking quietly which upset me even more. Tears started to violently stream down my cheeks and all I could do was run.

After running for about 5 minutes I heard someone scream my name behind me. I turned around and there was Freddie running after me. I let myself hope that he at least cared about me, but those hopes were crushed when I saw Carly running right after him. "Sam, we need to talk", Carly shouted. I furiously wiped the tears from my eyes, took a deep breath and looked at them. We sat down on a bench nearby with Carly in the middle, how could it be different.

Before I could say anything Carly started talking:" Why did you run out so fast yesterday? I wasn't even done talking and that's very rude you know. I'm sorry if what I said made you angry, but I can't stand the way you act anymore. You're always mean to people, you never help preparing stuff for iCarly, you eat our food and you always hurt Freddie. I can't put up with that anymore." I noticed that she got even angrier and that's when I decided to just end it right there and leave, but once again, Carly interrupted me. "My dad thinks you're a bad company for me and he's right. Our friendship is over, at least until you've changed and are more like..." "You mean like you?" I shouted. I couldn't believe she'd end our friendship and demand that I was more like her.

I got up and started to leave, ignoring Carly's angry shouts of my name. I wasn't crying, not even when I was alone in my room. I laid down on my bed and just looked up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. I couldn't cry anymore, even if I wanted. I just felt like an empty shell. I had no emotions at all, I couldn't feel anything. I went to my desk and got a pair of scissors in a desperate attempt to feel something but try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to cut my wrist. I settled for just pressing the tip of the blade into my skin, but it was way too blunt to even leave the slightest mark. I screamed out in frustration and rammed the blade really hard into my skin. Seconds later, I could see blood trickling down my hand and that's when I broke down.


End file.
